Some things are better not to talk about
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: Kit and Lauren is giving Derek and Chloe the 'talk'. ONE-SHOT. First attempt on romance/humor, so I'm sorry if the story isn't very funny. Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kelley Armstrong. Please review...


To be honest, being a teenager is both stressful and interesting. Still no matter how you try to look at it, the truth is that around this age pretty much everything is embarrassing. It's even worst when you are a necromancer, who is on the run with two sorcerers, a witch, an ordinary human and a werewolf, who happens to be your boyfriend.

Our group has been on the run for about six months now, and if you compare with what we have been experiencing our life is pretty good for now. Sure, there have been a few incidents for example Derek being kidnapped by his biological family or Tori being possessed by her crazy deceased mother and almost killing Tori and me.

Otherwise it's been pretty good, and right now we're living in small town in Chicago. We have a small house close to a closed-up forest, which is just perfect for walks and Derek's change sessions. It's only Kit, Aunt Lauren, Simon, Tori, Derek and who is living there, even though we know that we have to find other Edison subjects. We all get along, most of the time with an exception of Tori and Simon, who usually are fighting with each other.

However up to recently there have been many fights between Aunt Lauren and me, also between Aunt Lauren and Derek. Since Aunt Lauren doesn't really approve of Derek because she thinks he is dangerous and will hurt me, but everyone else know that Derek would never hurt me, intentional or not. Kit is pretty cool with our relationship and both Derek and me have respected him, but after what happened today my views on Kit and most of all Aunt Lauren changed drastically.

We were just done with dinner when Kit and Aunt Lauren wanted to talk to Derek and me. They told us to go to Kit's office, and when Tori and Simon asked why they weren't invited to whatever this talk was about they said it involved Derek and me. This can't be good, I thought as we went into Kit's office. We sat down on the sofa and Derek leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Do you know what they want to talk about that Dad need to use a silence spell on the door?"

True enough, Kit was just done with casting the spell before he took a seat next to Aunt Lauren, who was sitting just across from us. Everyone was silent, waiting for someone to say something. Derek looked most calm at the moment, so he broke the silence and asked bluntly:

"Okay, what is so important that you had to talk to us in private?"

"Both Lauren and me have noticed that you two have grown quite close the last couple of months, so we decided to have the 'talk' with both of you," Kit said, looking even more embarrassed than both Derek and me felt.

"What?" Both Derek and me said. This must be top five most embarrassing moment in my life, to sit down and talk about that with my aunt and my boyfriends adoptive dad. Why did they want to talk about that now?

"Derek, Chloe, you both are young and going through these feelings that is hard to control…"

"Oh my God, we're not talking about this," Derek interrupted Kit, and took my hand and was about to stand up and leave before we were stopped.

"SIT DOWN BOTH OF YOU, WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" Aunt Lauren said with her no-nonsense voice. When she uses that voice it means business, and there was no room to refuse her order. Derek and me sat down again without saying anything, but we kept holding each other's hand. Both of us knew that this would drive Aunt Lauren crazy, but if they wanted to talk about this than we were not going to do any favors by not showing PDA. Sure, enough Aunt Lauren looked like she wanted to amputate Derek's arm and throw it away to give to the dogs. I silently laughed of that image.

Kit began once again with the conversion, "As I was saying since you two are in a relationship and though it's great, there will be these temptations that could lead to big consequences in the future. We wouldn't want to lead to Chloe getting pregnant while we're on the run, so we wanted to make sure both of you two understand what it means and how to provide safe sex or rather having not sex at all…"

"Umm…excuse Kit, but this talk is very unnecessary," I said, trying to sound more confident than I what I felt inside. This is so embarrassing. "Since both Derek and I have had this talk before."

"When did you have this talk Chloe?"

"I had this talk with Aunt Lauren when I thirteen, and then I had the talk with Dad just a few days after I had turned fourteen. That talk was one of the more awkward talks that me and dad had, though it made its point. Of course I got the unlabeled version of the 'talk' from Tori just a few months ago. There are also a few movies that include sex scenes, so there isn't very much to talk about."

"What do you mean the unlabeled version?" Both Aunt Lauren and Kit asked. Their cheeks were already turning tomato red, though I was not sure if it was due to anger or embarrassment. I really didn't want to go into detail about that subject. Luckily Derek stepped in to explain to them.

"I think you both what the unlabeled version is about, so I'm not going to explain it. However Tori and Simon talked to us about this months ago, and it's even more embarrassing when your younger siblings are the ones having the 'talk' with you. Both Chloe and me thought we were about to die when Tori and Simon gave us dirty details of how to do it and what were good positions to do it."

Aunt Lauren was beginning to look very pale and show signs that she was about to faint while Kit looked about to lose his mind over what he was hearing, the thought of talking about sex with his oldest son and his girlfriend or having to hear that his younger children knew about it like they had already experienced it. Derek and I looked at each other and smiled at each other with this loving face that you see in the movies. I love him and what's more important I trust him as he loves and trust me.

"Besides both Chloe and I have talked about this and we have decided to wait until marriage before we try having sex. And even if we didn't decide it, I have already been threaten by Tori, Simon and Lauren that if I ever tried something they hunt me down and do things that I can't even imagine."

It was then Kit turned to look at Aunt Lauren. Apparently she hadn't told him about threatening Derek, or the fact that we already have had this talk. So they told us that we were allowed to leave now, which was blessing for all of us. Just before we left, Kit told us to send in Simon and Tori, saying that he had something he wanted to discuss with them in private. We left and told Simon and Tori that Kit wanted to see them, though we did not tell them what is was about. That would ruin all the fun. Derek and I sat down on the sofa in the living room and snuggling close to each other. Slowly he leaned in to kiss me on the mouth, which I happily responded with kissing him back. So we sat there for while just kissing till he stopped and said:

"You know that I meant that we should wait, but I'm going to say it to you now. I don't want to do it with anyone else, but you. That means that one day I want to marry you one day if you want to…"

"Of course I would want to marry you someday Derek. However there is one thing that I want to ask you."

"What?" Derek asked carefully, not sure what I was going to say.

"Didn't you sort of ask me to marry you?" I said, smiling at him.

"Kind of, but right now I'm promising you that I will marrying you Chloe Saunders." Derek looked at little embarrassed over what he said, but there was no question that he wasn't honest in his statement.

"Good answer."

We laughed and leaned in to kiss once again before we could hear a loud scream.

"DEREK, CHLOE COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Tori screamed, "I GOING TO CAST A SPELL THAT WILL FIRST ELECTROCUTE YOU THAN I WILL HEAL YOU SO I CAN ELECTROCUTE YOU AGAIN!" Her scream was followed by Simon's angry voice saying: "You two are so dead when we find you and I won't hold Tori back from murdering you two after what we had to go through."

Both Derek and I looked at each other with panic in our eyes, and Derek said quickly: "How about a run?" I stood up and grabbed his hand. "Sure, lets go." We ran out the door before neither Tori or Simon could catch us, but we could still hear their voices, which included a lot of profanity.

_ Some things are better not to talk about..._

.

.

.

**Okay, I know that I should write on my other stories, but this just popped into my head. Besides I wanted to try write romance/humor story, though I'm not sure if I was sucessful, but I hope you like it. Please review or whatever.**


End file.
